


Just a little braver

by peachwink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Love, Holding Hands, M/M, Movie Night, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwink/pseuds/peachwink
Summary: just hyunlix and their habbits. i was sad while writing it :p
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Just a little braver

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it`s been a while, but seeing yall leaving kudos motivated me to write so more! 2019 is ending, but i promise i will try to upload more next year <3

Hyunjin had a lots of habbits. This includes staying up till late, forgetting to eat and drink while dancing, not tiding after making food. But lately, he started to develop a lots of habbits. They had one thing in common. Felix. 

1) Cuddle seasions

Hyunjin was currently lying on the couch, playing some games to kill time. He heard the door opened, some noise, which was probably the other boy`s backpack hitting the floor, somewhere. And finally he felt the boy falling into him. 

He whined a little about his roomate`s weight, but put one arm around him instinctively. 

„Tough day, Lixie?” he asked and he could feel the little noises felix made at his neck. He smiled to himself and started rubbing his back, gently. 

His roomate was his best friend since they started high school. They were both dancers, they liked the same games and food. And perhaps both were in love with each other too, but both were too dense or too scared to actually make the first move. 

"I`m just so tired” the smaller boy whispered and Hyunjin shievered a little, when he felt his lips moving on his skin. He wondered what kisses would felt like from his friend. He shook his head as if he could get rid of these thoughts this way and hug him tighten. 

„Do you wanna take a nap here?” 

When he heard a soft yes, he turned off the televison, which had „game over” on it for a long time now. In fact, he lost intrest in game, the moment he heard the door opened. 

Hyunjin closed his eyes and he was slowly falling asleep, listening to the other breathing. 

„Hyunjin, could you sing me something, please?" Hyunjin smiled, his hands automatically going into Felix`s hair. Whenever Felix had a bad day or was really tired, they cuddled and Hyunjin would sing to him, so him asking for ther little routine was just so cute. 

Hyunjin started singing and soon, he could feel Felix smiling and that itself made him so damn happy. Felix was the main reason, why he wasn`t afraid to sing out loud. When he was younger, he used to hate his singing voice. But Felix would always have that look on his face, when he sang. Though it took quite long time before hyunjin was comfortable with singing to him. 

They started to cuddle more and more. Whenever all nine of them, we having movie night, the two of them always stayed by each other sides. That was one of the night. 

"Chan, is the popcorn ready yet?" screamed Woojin to Chan, trying to outshot the mess in the living room. Like always there was a fight who`s gonna lie on the couch, fotel and which losers will lie on the floor. 

"It`s not fair! You and Seungmin took the couch last time" said Jisung, while pushing Jeongin out of the couch. "Now it`s my turn" 

Jeongin huffed and quickly took the fotel to himself.  
Felix was looking at this mess with a little smile. He always liked this atmosphere. It was cozy, sure, they were quarrling, but it was all jokingly. 

"Lix" he turned out, when he heard Hyunjin calling him and smiled to him, when he saw him holding all kinds of pillows and blankets. "Let`s just take floor tonight, mhm?" 

Felix nodded with a smile and took some stuff from him. 

"Felix and me are taking the floor, so please shut up already and the rest take the couch or whatever" Hyunjin rolled his eyes and started to arrange the pillows and blankets on the floor. 

Minho and Chan in the meanwhile prepared all kinds of snacks and drinks. "Here you go, you idiots" added Minho and jumped on the couch. 

They have some rules, of course. The one who buys and prepares snacks have the couch seats quaranteed. So Woojin, Minho and Chan were usually the ones who sat on the sofa, as they always brought up snacks on their way from the university to Changbin`s house. Changbin was the one, who had a seat on the couch as well, since he it was his house. But once in a while, he let Jeongin or Seungmin took his seat. Safe to say, he had a soft spot for both of them. 

Felix lied on the pill of blankets comfortable and glanced at the couch. He locked eyes with Jisung and both boys smiled to each other widely.

"You cozy down there?" he leaned and ruffed Felix`s hair. The other just laughed, trying to push Jisung`s hand away. 

"Pretty cozy, now fuck off" he answered and stick out his tongue, but this didn`t stop Jisung at all. At the same time Chan turn off the light and sat next to Woojin. Like always, they choosed some shitty horrors. They might have been shitty, but it didn`t mean some of them weren`t scary. 

Hyunjin soon felt Felix`s hand grabbing his. He looked at smaller boy and smirked. "Aw, don`t tell me you are scared" he whispered. Felix wrinkled his nose a little and shook his head. Hyunjin lauged and decided to stop teasing him. "Come here" he added softly and held his arms to him. 

Felix smiled and cuddled closer to Hyunjin, leaning his head on his chest. Hyunjin instatly closed his arms around the smaller boy in a tight hug. "All better?" he asked with a soft smile hanging on his lips. He felt the urge to kiss the top of his hair, but he couldn`t do it. That`s not how friends acts, right? 

"It`s perfect now" Felix mumbled and melt into Hyunjin`s touch with a smile. 

"Are you guys even watching the movie at this point?" said Seungmin, while watching them with a smirk. Hyunjin looked at him and rolled his eyes. He hated, when Minnie starts teasing him about his crush on Felix. 

"We are, shush now!" answered Hyunjin and gave him a look, at which Minnie just laughed. 

The rest of the movie went normally with some randoms screams, jokes and teasing here and there. These kind of nights were their favourite. All of them cuddled and sleeping in the same room. Deep conversation after the movie with the lights off. It was really their favourite time, where they all could be themselves without worries. They had each other. 

Hyunjin opened his eyes while mumbling and soon saw Woojin and Chan getting out of the couch, leaving Changbin, Minho and Jisung there. 

"Everyone is sleeping, we are just getting to the beds" whispered Chan. "You two should go to bed too, you gonna regret sleeping here in the morning" he added and joined Woojin in the hallway. 

Hyunjin sighted, a bit awaken now and looked at Felix, who was still cuddling him. In fact, he was now holding Hyunjin`s hands in his. He smiled at that and gently brushed his fingers against his skin. He chuckled a little, when he saw how small his hands were next to his. It was so, so, so cute.  
He made a mental note to tease the other boy about it tomorrow. 

But Chan was right. They were going to regret sleeping here tonight. 

"Lixie" he whispered, gently ruffing his hair. But Felix just cuddled more to his side, mumbling something that Hyunjin couldn`t understand. "Lixie, let`s get you in a bed" he added softly, playing with his hair. Felix sighted in his shirt and nodded. 

When Felix was finally sititng, he looked at Hyunjin, all sleepy and dizzy. He looked like a small kitten and Hyunjin`s heart couldn`t quite take it. He couldn`t resist the urge to cup his hands, so he simply did it and almost sobbed, when his friend leaned his cheeks against his palm and closed his eyes. "You are the cutest" he whispered. 

Felix smiled, still with closed eyes. "Let`s go to bed, Hyunjin" 

Hearing his own name, he snapped and bit his lips, taking his hand off his friend cheeks. "Yeah, you are right" he added after a moment. They both get up and took some of the pillows and blankets with them. "Um, so...which bed are you gonna take?" asked Hyunjin, feeling a little bit awkward. 

Felix looked at him for a few moments and then without saying anything, he took his hand and dragged him to one of the few bedrooms Changbin house had. Hyunjin just walked behind his friend, looking at their locked hands, a bit confused and sleepy. Felix stopped in front of the bed and turned to him with a pout. 

"You are my cuddle buddy tonight, you are sleeping with me" he sat on the bed, dragging Hyunjin next to him. "Okay?" 

Hyunjin laughed a little and nodded. "Okay, Lixie" 

Felix just smiled in the return and lied down comfortably. As soon as Hyunjin lied down too, Felix cuddled up to his side and grab one of his hands. "Is it okay with you?" he asked, playing with Hyunjin`s fingers. 

Hyunjin was more than okay with this. Lying here with his friend, cuddling and holding hands just felt right. Yet, all he said was "I`m okay with it". 

2) Holding hands 

Ever since Hyunjin discovered, that Felix`s hands are so small compared to his hands, he became obsessed. If he saw an opportunity to hold hands, he would take it. It all started pretty innocent. 

First situation where that happened was where they both woke up in bed after a movie night. Still cuddled to each other, still sleepy and drowsy. Felix was still too lazy to get up from bed and insisted that Hyunjin will stay with him, which wasn`t that hard. So now, they were lying and Hyunjin was playing with Felix`s hands, just brushing the skin or interlocking their fingers. 

"You have such small hands, just like little kids" said Hyunjin, comparing their hands. "Look how small it is next to mine!" he added, exicted and looked at his friend and was surprised, when he saw him blushing. "Aww, you are embarrassed!" he said and closed his entire hand in his. 

"Shut up, Hyunjin" said Felix, covering his face with his free hand. 

"But they are so cute!" Hyunjin laughed, enjoying seeing Felix like this. 

Felix glanced at him through his fingers, acting angry and sulky. "Stop or I will never let you hold my hand again". 

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows and let go of his hand. "Okay, okay, I`m gonna stop" he said and when Felix were about to grab his hand again, he started tickling him, which made other squirmed and let a high pitched scream. Hyunjin was now laughing as well, not stopping the tickling. 

"Hyunjin, stop!" screamed Felix, while laughing and trying to get away from him. 

"Not till you promise me that I can hold your hand whenever I want" said Hyunjin without thinking too much about it. He just enjoyed this moment with Felix. 

Meanwhile, Felix somehow managed to grab one of Hyunjin`s hands and he was now desperatly holding it. 'I promise, I promise, but please stop, I can barely breathe" he gasped with the wildest smile on his face. Hyunjin nodded, heart beating faster seeing Felix`s smile. 

He let go of his hands and lie down on his back next to him. While closing his eyes, he thought he want to have this kind of morning every day. 

Soon, he felt Felix turning and he glanced at him, just to see him starting at him. 

"Hm?" he mumbled, curious what the other boy wants. 

"I like spending time with you" 

Hyunjin closed his eyes and smiled to himself. 

"I like spending time with you too"

Holding hands kinda became a thing for the two of them. When they were studying together at the library, their hands were tangled together on the table, both of them focussed on studying. The gently brush of other fingers next to the other skin made them both feel butterflies in their stomach. They were eager for every little touch, so they were pressing fingers against other palm or simply softly petting it. Other were teasing them a lot about it. That or their constant blushing whenever they hold hands or even slighty brushed them. Jisung often joked how often they hold hands, but still are being so shy about it. Despite the endless teasing, Felix and Hyunjin continue to hold hands with even more blushed faces than before. 

Hyunjin wished that this thing would become a habbit too. They were currently in the dancing room for a few hours now. They were trying to get their choreography right without any mistakes. If you think about it, it wasn`t the perfect place for their first kiss. They were tired and perspired. It wasn`t romantic at all. But when they finally got the choreography right, both were just so happy. 

"We did it!" screamed Felix, feeling excited and just so damn happy. Hyunjin was laughing too. Felix run to him and Hyunjin put both of his hands on his back and lifted him in the air, which cause Felix to put his arms around Hyunjin`s neck. He twirled them around a couple of times. The only sounds were their loud laughs and music, playing in the background, forgotten. 

They were both laughing for a few moments, but then Felix looked at him and the whole atmosphere changed. Hyunjin slowly put him on the floor and when he started to pull off his hands of his friend, Felix pulled him closer to him. They were standing there, cuddling with their foreheads pressed against each other, Felix on his tip toes. Hyunjin left a shaking breath and pressed his hand a little more harder on Felix`s back. 

"Felix" he started, but stopped when Felix shook his head a little. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, looking him in the eyes. Hyunjin felt his heart clenched. Instead of answering, he put one of his hand on his cheeks and gently pressed their lips together. It was messy, not perfect at all. But it was enough for both of them. 

Hyunjin was the first one to pull away to take a breath. Felix laughed a little and hide his head in the other`s neck. "It was good" he whispered. 

"Just good?" teased Hyunjin, hugging him more tight. 

"Oh, shut up"


End file.
